Of Floods and Pipes
by Kingdomfaery
Summary: Growing up with 3 guy friends was always fun. That is, until one of them floods your house and tries to set you up with the guy you like. Kairi POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Duh.

"Kairi!"

I turned around at the sound of Demyx's voice. "Hey!" It was the end of the day and classes had just gotten out. The hallway was overcrowded with students but Demyx was easy to spot. No one in the whole entire school besides him had a mullet. I paused and let him catch up to me.

We walked towards my locker so I could get a few books. School would be out in a few weeks, but teachers were still giving us plenty of homework. Personally, I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to see _him._

I pushed my way through to my locker and, sure enough, he was there.

Sora Hikari. Without a doubt the most hottest guy in school. At least in my eyes, anyway. He has this cute spiky brown hair that stuck up in every direction and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Not to mention that he's in excellent shape from playing sports. And of course, every time I saw him I either turned into a babbling idiot, or was so tongue tied I could hardly speak.

"Hey Kairi," he said, reaching into his locker and grabbing his math book. "Lots of homework tonight."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Lots."

He shoved the book in his backpack and closed his locker. "Later, Kairi."

"La-later Sora." I continued to stare after him as he walked away until Demyx slapped my arm. "Snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"Come on." He dragged me down the hall. "You act like such a girl sometimes Kairi. Just ask him out."

"What? NO! I mean," I said more calmly, "He probably doesn't like me."

We made our way outside the building and headed across the street to the high school. School for them had let out about a half hour earlier than us, but we knew our other friends would be there.

"I can't believe we're finally gonna go here next year," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, finally!"

"You would have gone here this year if you hadn't flunked the eighth grade," I pointed out.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!!"

"You never studied!"

"I studied….when I felt like it-besides," he glared at me, "It was the end of the year project that did me in."

"You set the science room on fire!"

"I deserved an 'A'."

I rolled my eyes. "What you deserved was a swift kick in the butt."

"Which I got. Repeatedly. From my dad _and_ my mom." We entered the high school and headed towards the gym. "But I learned something from it."

"Oh really? What was that?"

"Never listen to Axel."

I laughed and walked into the gym. It was pretty much empty so it was easy to spot my other friend Riku playing basketball with Axel. "Hey Riku," I called, tossing my bag on the floor near the bleachers.

"Hey Kai," he called, "You guys wanna join? We can do two on two."

"Sure," I agreed before Demyx could protest. He didn't really like sports. He would much rather play music on his guitar than play basketball with us.

"You and me vs. Axel and Dem?"

"Sure."

After playing for a little while, (Riku and I won) we sat down on the bleachers while we waited for Riku to grab a few books from his locker.

"So how's middle school Demmy?" Axel teased.

"Shut up Axel," he glared at him. "I still can't believe you passed. We were partners. You flunked that project too."

"Yea, but I got As the whole year," he pointed out. "Besides. aren't you and Kairi partners this year? There's no way you can fail."

"'Kay guys, lets go," Riku called out.

Everyday after school Demyx and I headed over to the high school where Riku would give us all a ride home. All four of us lived on the same street in Destiny islands. I was glad when Riku got his license last year. I hated the bus. Absolutely hated it.

Riku dropped Demyx and me off at my house so we could put the finishing touches on our project. Everything was going great (Partially because I didn't let Demyx anywhere near our project) when we decided to take a little break. Our basement was set up into a little rec room: a pool table in one corner, TV in the center with a few stuffed armchairs and blue couch scattered around it, and a bar on the other side of the room.

Ah yes. The bar. With its shelves full of various liquor. What can I say? My dad likes to entertain. And since his friends include Riku, Demyx and Axel's dads who all love to drink….well…let's just say that the four of us learned some interesting words from our fathers when we were young.

Anyway, we used to have a dart board set up on the back of the basement door, but my dad made us move it since we were hitting the walls around it too much. So, it was officially moved onto the back of the pantry door which was in our tiny laundry room. Demyx wanted to play, so I agreed. We ended up playing a two games, with each of us winning one, and had just started a third when it happened.

"I bet I can hit the bull's eye with my eyes closed," he said. "Backwards."

"No way, Dem. Impossible."

"Wanna bet?"

"Dem-"

"If I can't I won't tease you about your beloved Sora for two weeks...If I can…then…you owe me twenty bucks."

"Fine. You're on. But here," I reached over and grabbed a pairof knee highs out of the laundry basket. "Tie this around your head. No peaking!"

'"Yeah, yeah. Okay," he said, and turned towards me "Get ready to be amazed!"

He whipped the dart over his head…

And completely missed the dartboard. In fact, the dart never even made it halfway there. I heard a _Wheeeesh_ and then a _crack_ followed by the sound of a pipe hitting the floor and water cascading everywhere.

"Uh oh," he winced. "That didn't sound good." He took off the blindfold and glanced around at the waterlogged room. "Umm…I take it I wasn't close?"

"I'm going to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts

"I-it's not that bad," Demyx said nervously.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? There's about six inches of water in here and there's more STILL COMING!!"

"Well, if you look at it that way…"

"Oh no." I bolted and ran straight to the rec room which was in the same shape as the laundry room. Lying on the floor, no floating, was our poster board and report. Our project was officially ruined.

"DEMYX!" I screamed. He tried to take off running but I tackled him and we both fell into the water. I had him pinned and pulled him up by his hoodie. "Our project is ruined! All our work-" I was cut off by the sound of the garage door opening. We both froze. "Oh shit."

A few minutes later my dad opened the door (Our garage was connected to our basement" and was greeted by a gush of water shin deep water. He took one look around the room and said, "What the hell is going on here?"

"R-reno man, it's not what it looks like," Demyx sputtered, "It- i5t wasn't our fault!"

Reno sighed. "Demyx?"

"Yes?"

"Out!"

"but-"

"No buts. Out."

"Fine," he said and I let go of him. He stood up, completely soaked, and started for the door. "Hey Kai?"

"What?"

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" He used our soggy poster board to help make a big gush of water at me and took off. "DEM!" I screamed and tried to run after him but my dad held me back. "Kai. Calm down."

"He ruined our project!" I exclaimed.

Reno disappeared and a moment later the sounds of gushing water stopped. "Water's off," he said. "Now, Kai, tell me what happened?"

I explained about Demyx and the darts and he groaned. "Well," he said after I was done, " It's not really his fault. Those pipes were pretty old, they were bound to break sooner or later, but- Darts, Kai? You let him play darts?"

"Sorry Dad," I said sheepishly.

"Why did I even get a dart board in the first place?"

"you didn't. Leon gave it to you for Christmas awhile ago."

He blinked. "Oh yeah."

"So what do we do about…" I gestured around the room.

"I have a pump in the shed. We can at least drain the water. I have no idea how to fix a pipe but I can try."

Despite Dad's best efforts, he wasn't able to fix the broken pipe. He, in fact broke two more. At least the water was off. So, after much frustration and swearing, he decided he would call a plumber the next day. This of course meant our water had to stay off, which meant we couldn't shower or flush, which was…disgusting. We both ended up going across the street to Riku's to shower since there was no way we were going to stay dirty and wet all night. Of course Riku thought the whole thing was absolutely hilarious. He would.

In the end it was a very long day. I was still awake at 1:30, retyping our project when my dad walked by my room. "Kai," he said. "Sleep. You have school in the morning." I started to protest but he held up his hands, "No buts. Sleep. Now." I groaned and got into bed. Stupid Demyx, I thought before I fell asleep.

I managed to avoid Demyx the next day at school until last period, when we had science. "Kai," he said, sliding into a seat next to mine, "I'm sorry. I really, really am."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm not mad. Well, not as mad. It wasn't your fault, but still."

"You look like hell today."

"I stayed up until 1:30ish retyping our report. I was almost when my dad made me go to bed."

"I'm really sorry Kai."

"You better be."

"I'll tell you what," he said, "We'll work on our project after school and get it done, no goofing off from me, I promise."

Before I could say anything, Sora came running into the room just as the bell rang. He pumped his fist in the air. "Safe!"

Our science teacher, Mr. Vexen Matsumoto, frowned. "Cutting it a bit close Mr. Hikari, aren't you?"

"You know me," he grinned and slid into the only seat that was still available, which happened to be next to mine. "Hey Kai," he greeted.

"Hey." I looked like crap, and Sora Hikari was sitting next to me. Great. Thanks again, Dem.

"Now, today, we're going to be watching a video on dissection, and tomorrow we will actually start the dissection process. This video will be showing you the dissection of a worm, a fish, and a small rat. Please pay attention as we will be dissecting each of them in the next coming weeks. I expect you to be able to do this right," he flipped the lights and wheeled a TV into the room. "I highly recommend that you take notes." He flipped off the lights and the video began.

I thought the video was pretty good, and took a lot of notes, most of which I knew Demyx would copy, since he has the shortest attention span ever. Class went by quickly, and when the final bell rang we all filed into the hallway to our lockers. I had finished getting my things and closed my locker, when i turned around and Wham! I had walked straight into the next locker. "Ow," I said, rubbing my head.

"Oh my God, Kairi," Sora gasped, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were right there and-"

"It's okay Sora," I said and managed a small smile, still holding my head.

""Here, let me see," he commanded and gently removed my hand from my forehead. "Well, you'll probably have a little bump and it might turn black and blue tomorrow," he said, leaning in close and inspecting it. "I'm so so sorry Kairi."

"Kairi's a klutz," Demyx appeared behind me. "She's used to the pain." I elbowed him hard in the ribs. "What? It's true. You're a klutz." I rolled my eyes and turned to Sora. "I'm fine, really. don't worry."

"Make sure you put some ice on that," he commanded. "Demyx, please make sure she does."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later Kai. Again, I'm-"

"It's okay Sora." He smiled and walked away.

"So. Library," I said pulling Demyx along. "But you're head-"

"Is fine. Come on. We can ask Riku to give us a ride."

An hour or so later, we walked into my house, most of our poster board done. "It looks pretty good," Demyx commented. "Almost done. Just a few more things." I nodded. "I think the worst was typing the report. I can finish that up later tonight before bed. I took the poster board and put it in my room. "So how's the downstairs looking?"

"Dad said someone would come today to help fix the pipes. They're here now, you didn't notice the car in the driveway?"

"Not particularly. Hey, can I copy your dissection notes?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Wanna head downstairs? The bar's fine, we can watch while my dad and whoever's there try to fix the pipes. Could be entertaining."

Shrugging, we made our way downstairs. All of a sudden Demyx froze, causing me to knock into him. He turned, a shocked look on his face. "Dem, what the hell?" I pushed past him and took in the sight that greeted me. Sora Hikari, the guy who I had a major, major crush on, was sitting on my couch with an open textbook in his lap. Beside him sat a spiky blonde haired boy who looked almost exactly like him. Sora looked up.

"Hey Kai," he said.


End file.
